Goddess of Dawn
Character Synopsis The Goddess of Dawn is the creator of the universe. She is worshiped by both the underground people and Forthorthe. She is summoned whenever any of the nine girls fuse with magic, for as of yet unexplained reasons. She is also the self-proclaimed "First and last invader." After being accepted by Koutarou, she erases her memories and becomes Nalfa Laren Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Invaders of the Rokujyouma Name: Goddess of Dawn Gender: Female Age: Immeasurable (Predates the concept of Space and Time. Existed before the universe) Classification: Goddess of Creation, Spirit of The Universe Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (The Goddess of Dawn is the source of all magic in the universe), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of controlling all the fundamental elements of the universe, such as Fire, Earth, Lightning, Water and Air), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Has access to one's spiritual essence, of which she also can destroy if she wants to), Energy Manipulation (Controls all the energy in the universe, including the primordial energy that inhabited the universe prior), Mind Manipulation (Capable of altering and destroying mental thoughts), Fusionism (Was formed by many females fusing into a singular entity), Creation (Responsible for the creation of The Universe), Information Manipulation (Created the very idea of knowledge), Conceptual Manipulation (Spawned many concepts that govern the universe), Dream Manipulation (Can appear in other dreams and effect them directly), Time-Space Manipulation (Shown to create rifts in the Space-Time Continuum. Has absolute control over Space-Time), Precognition (Can see events in the future with absolute accuracy), BFR (Can send one to the beginning of The Universe. Can sent people outside of time), Time Paradox Immunity (Was able to contact Satomi in the past before creation, despite none of her counterparts being in existence yet), Non-Corporeal (Goddess of Dawn herself isn't bound by physicality and is mere primordial energy), Necromancy (Has dominance over the dead and through the black orb can freely control those who've died), Barrier Creation (Yellow Orb allows her to create barriers that can only be destroyed by beings comparable to herself), Existence Erasure (Able to freely remove beings from reality), Telepathy (Communicated with people as merely a voice and not physically. Also can mentally communicate with Satomi), Memory Manipulation (Can wipe the memories of opponents), Sleep Manipulation (Able to put people to sleep without even thinking of it). Should have the powers of her components, as such, she gets Information Analysis, Poison Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Dimensional Travel, Illusion Creation, Power Nullification, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Summoning, Invisibility, Holy Manipulation, Transmutation, Sound Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Acid Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation. Resistant to Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Precognition Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (According to legend, The Goddess of Dawn created the entire Universe including it’s concept of Space, Time and Matter, prevented the destruction of the universe with a single thought. It's stated that the entire universe itself is one super structure that is comprised of countless realities and unlimited alternate possibilities. Has complete "Omnipotence" within the setting, with her being the absolute ruler of the multiverse, with her knowledge and power extending a single reality ) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in a higher dimension far greater than the 3rd Dimension, predated the concept of time and existed in the void before there was Time or Space) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (The idea of Matter is something that The Goddess of Dawn exists beyond) Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Created the entire universe and even the very concepts of Space, Time and Matter, of which she predates as well. Transcends Space and Time, exists within a higher dimension far greater than The 3rd Dimension. The structure of the universe is akin to a super sized universe build of infinite universes and possibilities) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Lived through the explosion that created the universe {of which was revealed to be herself}. Transcends and predated the concept of Space and Time, exists in a higher dimension beyond the universe) Stamina: Limitless (Is a shapeless entity who is pure energy itself) Range: Multiversal+ (Created the entire universe and shaped the very ideals of Space and Time) Intelligence: Omniscient (Contains and created all knowledge possible within the universe, knows every event that has or will happen across all of existence. Is cited to be all knowing) Weaknesses: Requires all her components to take form Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Orbs Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flame Shield:' A spell which creates a yellow light that surrounds her, and extinguish flames when touched. *'Bind Undead:' A spell which restrains ghosts. *'Energy Bolts:' A spell which creates arrows of light. *'Forcefield:' A spell which creates a forcefield. *'Teleport:' A spell which allows her to teleport. *'Flame Lance:' A spell which creates a spear of fire. *'Acid Cloud:' A spell that creates a potent cloud of acid which is made of poison gas which, if inhaled, will spread through the body. *'Deep Sleep:' A spell which puts the target to sleep. *'Control Dreams:' A spell which manipulates the dreams of the target. *'Protection from Soul Energy:' A defensive spell that grants protection from spiritual energy which directly attacks the soul. *'Fusion:' A spell which fuses two things together. *'Greater Dispelling:' A spell which dispels magic. *'Spirit Sight:' The power to see auras, read people's minds and emotions and predict the attacks of her opponents. *'Spiritual Energy:' Energy which can be used to directly harm the soul, depriving her opponents of their freedom. *'Wonderful Arrow:' Goddess of Dawn focuses spiritual energy into the family safety charm in her left hand. As she does, the energy takes the form of a glowing bow with the charm as its core. And when she draws the bow with her right hand, a glowing arrow appeared nocked and at the ready. The bow shots arrows of spiritual energy which directly harm the soul depriving her opponent of their freedom. *'Eternal Beat:' An ability which unleashes an explosive amount of spiritual energy that warps the very laws of physics. *'Eternal Angelic Shot:' Goddess of Dawn fires off arrows of light made out of pure spiritual power. They fly straight forward and impaled her targets then release their spiritual energy and destroy their targets from the inside. *'Alteration Magic:' The ability to change the properties of magical and nonmagical things alike. *'Purple Magic:' The art of spiritualism and necromancy. *'Indigo Magic:' Magic which specializes in manipulating people's mind. *'Stone Rain:' A spell which controls the stones around her and throws them at her opponents. *'Fireball:' A spell which creates a huge fireball. *'Fake Vision:' A spell which works directly on her targets mind, providing fake visual information. *'Cure Serious Wounds:' A spell which seals wounds. *'Permanent Regeneration:' A spell which improves the targets healing abilities. *'Amplify Fear:' A spell which amplify's the fear of her targets. *'Green Magic:' Magic which specializes in both divination and illusions. *'Blue Magic:' Magic which specializes in using mana to bend space-time to summon objects and creatures from afar or send them away. *'Red Magic:' Magic which specializes in heat and fire. *'Yellow Magic:' Magic which specializes in enhancement and defense. Others Notable Victories: Trenia (Nippon Ichi) - Trenia Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Invaders of the Rokujyouma Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Greek Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anime Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Necromancers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Acid Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Illusionist Category:Sound Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Information Analyzers Category:Tier 2